The Story Can Resume
by Gwen.Xoloitzcuintle.Baggins
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando Sherlock escribe, cosas suceden.


Ésta es una traducción autorizada del fic de **whitchry9**, podéis encontrar el original en este link:** fanfiction s / 9976988 / 1 / **(eliminad los espacios). No sé vosotros, pero yo me enamore de esta pequeña mina de oro.

**..:.. **

**The story can resume **

Sherlock no puede escribir.

No es una incapacidad física, y él es bastante bueno en redactar cartas, construir oraciones, acomodar párrafos unos sobre otros.

Pero eso no es escribir.

En su blog tampoco escribe, no con su naturaleza técnica y con falta de palabras que realmente significa algo.

_Realmente _significan algo.

Porque cuando Sherlock usa ese tipo de palabras, cosas perjudiciales suceden.

_Ellas _suceden.

**O 9 O **

Sherlock tenía cinco años la primera vez que escribió una historia.

Trató de piratas.

Entonces no era muy bueno escribiendo, así que el hombre no salió muy bien, con partes indefinidas, ya que Sherlock había olvidado mencionar cosas como el color de su cabello o el tono de piel.

Su traje era real, al igual que su espada.

Sherlock gritó cuando él apareció, provocando que el pirata se retirara saltando por la ventana, y, cuando _Mummy _llego, en la habitación no había nadie excepto por Sherlock.

Pensaron que tenía una imaginación muy vivida.

Sherlock supo suficientemente bien que no le creerían; cuando creció nunca lo hicieron.

Cuando tuvo que escribir una historia corta para la escuela, comprendía muy bien que tenia que escribir sobre algo seguro.

Ya tenia demasiado de piratas y aventuras apareciendo no de la nada, si no de sus palabras. (Sherlock se preguntaba qué sucedía con ellos después de que escapaban como inevitablemente lo hacían. ¿Se desvanecían? ¿Desaparecían y regresaban a donde sea que pertenecían? ¿Continuaban viviendo a pesar de no tener un pasado al cual referirse?)

En lugar de eso, escribió sobre un chico que tenia un perro.

Su maestra critico se creatividad, pero, actualmente, la ultima vez que Sherlock escribió, alguien murió.

No iba a arriesgarse de nuevo.

A pesar de que eran corrientes de historias las que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, Sherlock no escribió ninguna. No podía. Quién sabe que habría sucedido si hubiera dado vía libre a algunas de las cosas que su mente creaba.

El fin del mundo, probablemente.

Habían varios cuentos en su cabeza que, aveces, sólo tenían que salir.

Le gritaban, más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa fuera de su mente, y él se desmoronaba y ponía lápiz a papel, dedos a teclas. Dándole vida a lo que sea que estuviera expulsando. Como escribiendo en su propia sangre, dando vida a algo nuevo de ella, no sabiendo lo que resultaría. Sherlock odia la imprecisión.

Él usualmente iba a por los menos dañinos, pero aveces, ellos solamente no lo eran.

Había causado terribles cosas de esa forma. Era la única manera de parar los gritos.

O al menos lo fue hasta que descubrió las drogas.

Porque justamente luego de que se inyectaba las drogas en sus venas, éstas se llevaban las historias.

Sherlock no sabia a dónde, realmente no le importaba, porque en dónde sea el lugar al que iban, no estaban haciéndole daño a nadie.

(Sherlock no pudo explicárselo a Mycroft.

"No estoy perjudicando a nadie," le dijo.

"Te estas perjudicando a ti mismo, Sherlock," respondió.

'Mejor yo que ellos,' penso, pero no iba a verbalizar aquello. Mycroft ya lo había comprometido una vez.)

**O 9 O **

Luego está John. Para él, escribir es terapéutico. John puede escribir lo que sea que le plazca en su blog, y nada pasa.

Sherlock había encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo que la escritura de no-ficción no tiene efecto, desde que simplemente escribía cosas que ya habían sucedido. El universo no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlas suceder nuevamente.

Pero John puede crear mundos. Él puede hacer lo que sea que quiera con sus palabras.

Sherlock lo envidia por eso.

Y tal vez no es muy amistoso con John, subestimando su blog.

Pero es sólo porque John tiene el poder de usar sus palabras como deseaba, y elige despreciarlas así.

A lo mejor Sherlock también tiene ese poder. Pero nunca ha sido así para él.

Y si es así, es un horrible poder.

(Él habló de esto una vez con John. Hipotéticamente, claro.

"¿Y si pudieras crear cosas con tus palabras?" le pregunto un día a John, que se encontraba tipeando una entrada en su blog.

John lo miro extrañado.

Sherlock continuó.

"Me refiero a qué si las cosas que escribes vinieran a la vida. Si pudieras escribir sobre algo y sucediera."

John giró de la pantalla de su portátil a Sherlock.

"¿Qué generó esto?"

Sherlock encogió los hombros.

John lo consideró. "Creo que seria muy interesante. Digo, sólo imagina lo que podrías hacer. Podrías, literalmente, escribirte fuera de una situación difícil. Podrías escribir que eres rico, o hacer amigos, o cobrar venganza de criminales." Contemplaba la lejanía . Sherlock considerando lo que había dicho.

"Eres muy optimista," dijo finalmente. "¿Has pensado en los contras?"

Nuevamente, John lo miró. "No," admitió. " supongo que no. Pero es como alguna clase de super poder o habilidad; siempre hay un lado malo en lo asombroso."

Reanudo guardando toda la distancia posible, Sherlock lo reflexionó por un momento.)

**O 9 O **

Sherlock lo intentó una vez.

Había un hombre en prisión al que Sherlock había capturado. Había asesinado a su esposa y a sus dos hijas, pero la evidencia no podía mantenerlo.

Había un rincón ligeramente menos oscuro en esa nube tormentosa, sin embargo, y el hombre, antes de asesinar a su esposa, la había violado. Fue sentenciado por esto.

Sherlock no se había perdonado nunca por no haber sido capaz de condenarlo por asesino.

Así que creó sus palabras cuidadosamente, describiendo al hombre, al crimen e inventando un cuento en el que el hombre muere en prisión, trágicamente, justo antes de cuando sería liberado.

Lestrade lo llamó el día siguiente para informarle la noticia, sabiendo cuánto había perturbado a Sherlock ese caso.

Trató de no sonar demasiado satisfecho en el teléfono, y no fue muy difícil. Y a pesar de que el hombre se había muerto, Sherlock estaba horrorizado con sigo mismo por lo que había hecho.

No lo intentó de nuevo.

**O 9 O **

Sherlock sabe el poder que las palabras poseen.

Moriarty parecía ser capaz de manejarlas bien, creando a una nueva persona a través de cuentos, utilizando un locutor que no hubiese podido hacerlo mejor, pero Sherlock no parecía poder perdonar.

En casi todo, Sherlock y Moriarty eran iguales. Y opuestos.

Moriarty tejía cuentos con su habla, como Sherlock estaba limitado a escribir palabras.

Sherlock intentó 'escribirse a sí mismo fuera de una situación difícil', como John había sugerido, pero luego Moriarty dijo que se suicidara, y no había salida.

Al igual que con el hombre muerto, sus palabras mantenían poder en Sherlock.

Y Sherlock llama a John, para disculparse, llorar (sólo un poco), pero sin poder borrar lo que Moriarty había creado con sus palabras. Tampoco pudiendo borrar las propias.

Entonces salta, un plan en su bolsillo negro, y prometiendo que reparará esto, no borrando las palabras de Moriarty, pero sí construyendo una nueva historia a su alrededor.

Como John una vez había sugerido.

**O 9 O **

Antes de fingir su suicidio, Sherlock se sienta a escribir.

Crea un cuento sobre un hombre al que puede visualizar con mucha claridad en su mente, y lo empareja con una amorosa ama de casa. Construye su mundo, y escribe sobre cuanto, a pesar de haber pasado por una perdida, el hombre se mantiene inexplicablemente esperanzado.

Y Sherlock espera que sea suficiente hasta su regreso.

Y la historia puede continuar.

**..:.. **

Agradecería vuestros comentarios ;)


End file.
